Basic Guide for Beginners
New to S4 League? This following page will guide you through the basics of S4. Although this guide is intended to guide new players, a well seasoned player may also learn new tips as well. Last edited by ZoreoMoreohttp://s4league.wikia.com/wiki/User:ZoreoMoreo Signing up Start by going to the Aeria games main site. Click here to go to the main page. Click here for tutorial on signing up. Starting S4 League Once you start the client and log in, you will be prompted to make a character name. Once the nickname is set, you will not able to change it for a good amount of time. Should you decide to change your nickname, you will have to obtain AP (Aeria Points) and purchase the "Change Nickname" for 1469 AP, or wait for a lucky permanent "Change Nickname" drop from a reward capsule. Once you created an available nickname for yourself, it is time to create your character for the first time. Along with the basic Jumpsuit Sets, you have the following style choices (7-day sets) for your character creation: Click here to find out about specific leveling rewards. Completing the tutorial from the announcer awards you with 35,000 PEN and a Beginner Set. Keep in mind the different stat bonuses of each item, and enchant the permanent items that you want to keep. Bonuses and Playstyles Daily Rewards Missions Esper Lucky Box Loot Box Getting Permanent Items Random Shop Booster From Booster Capsules (The Booster gives you a Higher Chance for FP Items from Capsules) Formulating Playstyle Game Mode Class Tutorial/Trial History (2008/7-2015) Beta Tutorial (early 2007/2008) Beta License Test (early 2007/2008) (Provided by GAnime88) The game's tutorial had you follow a mysterious figure fitted with a GM Set. From there, players are tasked with practicing a basic wall-jump, shooting obstacles, destroying sentry guns, using the <> skill and the basic Touch-Down (TD) mechanics. Upon completion, the player receives 35,000 pen. The old trial was a License Test which is required if you want to equip the exact weapon for playing games. While restricting, the old trial tests are definitely more capable to improving aim for many players with the use of moving targets. In my opinion, the visual and audio aspects of the old tutorial/trials stand out when compared to the rest that exist. Unfortunately, it got scrapped after they found bugs during the sentry section. After Beta Tutorial (2011) (Provided by MontYrus) After Beta Practice Mode - Weapons (2011) (Provided by Izy Hamblinz) The new tutorial is straight to the point, introducing the player to dashing, dodging and wall-jumping. The issue lies when this is only scratching the surface of the game. As you can probably tell, the new trial is under heavy influence by the Season of this game. It constricts users to try out different attacks and controls of each weapon like the old beta one does, but this time with enemy dummies that do not move. Although it is good not to restrict players to do license tests, it is lackluster to have stagnant targets. Rewards remained the same for tutorials and trials. Current Tutorial (2014-Now) (Provided by HellaHell) Current Practice Mode - Weapon (2014-Now) (No full playlist for now...) The latest tutorial is an improvement to the last, but the art was dis-satisfactory and inaccurate. The sketches do not match the intended AI, and the movements are somewhat sloppy. However, this is made up with the addition of full AI practice modes of DM and TD Matches. The new trial modes is a slight improvement which regards to AI. They also give special capsules along with the existing trial weapon rewards, so do keep them. See also *Weapons *Skills *Clothes *Damage Multiplier *Condition *Game Modes Category:Guide